1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing a captured image, an image processing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when image capturing by an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera is performed focusing more on an intended photographic subject than the background, the photographic subject is captured such that it is positioned at the center of a captured image. Also, when image capturing is performed focusing on both an intended photographic subject and the background, the photographic subject and the background are captured such that they are arranged with balance in an entire captured image. As such, image capturing is performed with composition in accordance with a purpose. Here, when acquiring a new image (an image that is acquired by a viewing angle being narrowed) showing a closeup view of an intended photographic subject from a captured image, the user is required to search for this intended captured image from among a number of stored images (captured images) and specify a portion thereof as a clipping area. If this clipping area is, for example, a rectangular area, the user specifies points on the screen corresponding to the four corners of the rectangular area, respectively, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2000-106623.